Sabriel
Sabriel (サブライル, Saburairu) is a Bishokuya who was originally the messenger of the Hermit, though now defected from her homeland and joined the organization known as NEO. Due to her incredible knowledge of the environment around the Gourmet World, the Leader implanted his will on her. While living in the Bewitching Food World, Sabriel was well-known for her aggressive behavior and drinking problem, which caused a large amount of destruction whenever she found herself annoyed by even the slightest thing. Due to this, it caused her to gain the title of Demon Witch, mostly due to how some viewed her ability as witchcraft since no other being was able to do it. She currently works with NEO as a guide across the Gourmet World, helping them find ingredients and clues to how one goes to gain them. Appearance As a teenager, Sabriel was known for being the ideal for beauty in the ripest form, having many admirers in the Bewitching Food World. The most noticeable feature regarding her appearance was the horn that was in the center of her forehead, the trademark for being an Oni. The horn is very sharp and rather long, being around 4' inches; it also looks to made of ruby as it gleams in the sunlight. Even as a teenager, Sabriel was very tall for her age, being around 5'11". This makes it so that when average males stood beside her or near her, she would easily tower over them. Her tall height help captivate on her slim figure, which displays her average-sized bust. She also had very long nails, though they could be seen as claws; she often painted her nails a dark red, though some rumors have gone around that the "red paint" was actually the blood of her admirers that tried to get too fresh with her. Sabriel has beautiful and lushsih blonde hair, being curled near the bottom of the hair; her hair goes to the center of her back and she states that it takes a while to maintain, though it is apparently worth it according to her. Her eyes are a glimmering red, which express her emotions and draw in those that find her attractive. An interesting thing to notice is that Sabriel's eyes will glow when she is in a fit of anger, making her lovely red eyes of warmth turning crimson orbs of death. As an adult, she gained more fuller appearance, especially around her hips and chest, but looked gradually the same as she did as a child. Though when she shows to increase the muscle mass, her entire body becomes incredible buff, making her appear larger than most other males in the Gourmet World. When it comes to clothing, Sabriel does not have a complex preference when it comes to such things. She has a simple attire that she normally wears, stating that it consist of some of her favorite things. This outfit that she speaks of contains of a white T-shirt that has a red strip on the side of the shirt. She has on a pair of chain-cuffs that are secured tightly around her wrist making nearly impossible for her to slip out of them. Regarding lower body wear, Sabriel wears a blue skirt that has red lining running along the edges of the skirt; the band that keeps the skirt in place is also red, making it look like the red lining originates at that single point. Due to her oni heritage, Sabriel wears two-tooth tengu-geta, both of them matching the same color as the chains that she has on her hands. Most times, she wears them whenever traveling, though sometimes she would prefer to go barefoot as she thinks it's better. Personality As a child, Sabriel always felt like an outside in the Bewitching Food World despite being born and raised there due to how she looked more normal than most. At times, the other kids would taunt and tease her, calling her names and insulting how someone like her could be born to two Oni's and still look normal. This constant struggle to feel accepted and continued taunts received by others drove her to become enraged and lash out at everyone, including her own parents. When she became a teenager, Sabriel's anger only grew along with her constant need to want to hurt anyone that would tease her about the way she looked. Most times she'd prefer to keep away from others and explore some of the areas of her home. This eventually lead to Sabriel's love for adventuring and exploration. She became one of the few people that looked over different books to find out about not just the human world, but other parts of the Gourmet World. Over time, she grew to become more independent and even worked for the Daruma Hermit, traveling to different areas of the Bewitching Food World to gain understand. Though despite he pleasant change, the rage she felt grew more and more, becoming an almost volcanic ambition to want to show everyone that she's just as strong as any other Oni. By the time she became an adult, Sabriel's anger became so great that she began to drink in an attempt to drown away the feelings and focus on her continued work with the Daruma Hermit. Despite this, she still showed to have the same love for exploration she discovered as a teen, but now focused it through finding and seeing the different area's of the Gourmet World. Though due to an incident involving a person from the organization, NEO, her entire personality shifted to becoming a sadistic woman who loves the feeling of rage and power. She shows to want to explore worlds that no one ever discovered before, beyond her hated home and into a realm she believes holds something precious to her. Synopsis History Power & Abilities Hunting Method Muscle Expansion - is a special hunting method that Sabriel developed while under the mentorship of the Daruma Hermit after discovering that her Gourmet Cells were active since she was born. This method allows Sabriel to focus her cells to change the density and texture of her own muscles, transforming them into a substance that's similar to rubber. With it, she's able to draw in air through her own body, expanding the muscles and allowing her to change the mass of her own body. In most cases, she's able to become more musclar and taller than most of her Oni species. In a fight against other beasts or opponents, Sabriel's muscles don't just give her a new appearance, they also drastically increase her natural abilities to near super-human levels that allow her to attack with such brute force that the very ground shakes. It not only enhances her fighting skills, it also allows her to endure much more, even against powerful poisons and viruses that attempt to target her own cells. Currently, she's able to increase her body's mass to incredible heights, often becoming the size of large oni that live in the village, but also cause decrease in some of her natural strengths like speed. Due to this unique ability she has, there are certain limit to her power, one being that she cannot remain in her enlarged strength for too long or else her muscles will tear apart. Another is that what she gains in one way, she loses in another, which means that she loses one section of power to increase another until she cancels it. Techniques Offensive *'Beast Punch'(ビアスト プンク, Biasuto Punku) - Is one of the first technique's Sabriel developed once her Gourmet Cells fully awakened from her eating a compatible ingredient. To use this technique, she begins by tightening and flexing every single muscle of her arm right up to her Deltoid Muscle, which is located at her shoulder. By tensing her muscles and controlling them, Sabriel is able to strength them to a higher degree, allowing her to punch with incredible force that she is able to break through solid stone in one punch. Over the years with intense training with each part of her hands, the strength and power of her attack grew due to how strong she was. The bigger her own muscles would become, the more power she could deliver with her attack, even going as far as being able to punch through solid steel like it was tissue paper. Upon impact, the sheer force of this attack, depending on where it connects, can easily break bones and deliver heavy damage that can take it's toll on her opponent. However, despite her incredible power with this technique, there are some drawbacks to using it more than she is capable of doing. The first being that over time, her muscles start to tire from the tension they are put under, meaning that the longer she holds them tightly packed, the weaker her punches will be as well. Not only that, but if she goes up against something that is either stronger than she is or is too hard to break through, she risks muscle strain, which can cause her to be unable to move her arm. It can even go further to the point where her own muscles would tear, causing near-irreversible damage to her body and leaving her vulnerable to enemies. *'Giant's Crush'(ジアント クルーシュ, Jianto Kuruushu) - Is a technique she learned to do while under the teaching of the Daruma Hermit, which allowed her to use her whole hand to deliver a powerful impact or vice grip on an opponent. By focusing her muscle manipulation to tighten and harden the intrinsic muscles in her hand, Sabriel is able to deliver a powerful hard palm strike against her enemies. Similar to how martial artist train to reinforce their palms, her attack shows to have enough power to break through metal as if it was butter. The second way this technique is used to grip with enough force that she crushes anything in her way. Due to the intrinsic muscles controlling the motor function of a hand, Sabriel's muscle manipulation increases the muscles and manipulates to where she can literally grind a rock into dust with how much strength she delivers. Despite the incredible power, there are some drawbacks to using this technique. Due to the control needed to focus on muscles that are much smaller than normal, when she uses this technique, she isn't able to focus on any other parts, leaving most of her body vulnerable to attacks. Additionally, like with her other techniques, the longer she continues to use the muscles, the more strain she puts on them. *'Twin Beast Punch'(トウィン ビアスト プンク, Towin Biasuto Punku) - Is the more powerful form of the Beast Punch, which Sabriel developed after her cells evolved from devouring more food with the help of NEO. Like her first technique, she begins by tightening and flexing every single muscle of her arm right up to her Deltoid Muscle, which is located at her shoulder. Only this time, instead of one hand, she controls both, causing them to bulk up and turn red due to the tightened muscles and blood flowing through them. After a few minutes of focusing, Sabriel is able to punch with both hands, hitting with double the force that of a professional heavyweight champion boxer, which is around 1,800 psi, making her punch around 3,600 psi with each hand, combing together for a total of 7200 psi. When the impact hits, the force behind it can break down anything that stands in her way, making it one of the strongest moves she has. Though despite its incredible strength, there are some drawbacks to the power. One, like most of her techniques, is that the more she continues to use it for long periods of time, the more likely she strains her muscles too hard and tears them, making her unable to use it anyone without healing her body. The second drawback is that this technique takes a bit longer to prepare, leaving her unable to defend herself against incoming attacks. Defensive *'Muscle Curtain'(ムスクル カーテーン, Musukuru Kaateen) - Is one of the defensive techniques that Sabriel developed despite her species ability for incredible brute force and aggressive attacking power. For this technique, she focuses the extensors, located in the forearms, and increases their mass and density up to her shoulders. This causes the blood vessels to tighten and become more defined as it transforms her arms into a deep red, similar to that of her appetite devil. When she uses this move, her arms able to withstand and defend against incredibly powerful attacks that would normally obliterate a normal person. An example of this is shown when she was undergoing training of Enbu in Area 7, learning from some of the assistant masters, and showed to be able to withstand take full strikes from them using this. Not only that, but the density and hardness of her muscles can also defend against sharp sword strikes, especially ones from masters and often divert attacks away from her. Despite this incredible defensive move, there are some weaknesses to it, the first being that this technique can only be used in a defensive manner. Due to this, Sabriel isn't able to attack while using this until she loosens and reduces the size of her muscles. Lastly, like with most of her other techniques, the longer she uses her muscles to keep it going, the more strain she puts on them to the point they can wear out or even tear. Intimidation Intimidation(威嚇, Ikaku) is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. Sabriel began to develop this ability in her early years of life due to the constant harassment of other oni's, both adults and children. Eventually after gaining control of her Gourmet Cells and training under the Daruma Hermit, it allowed her to use this intimidation in a more controlled way as she could produce an aura that would scare anyone that tried to fight her. It got to the point where it soon personified itself, creating her own Appetite Devil that takes shape into a form that represents her true heritage. Appetite Devil Appetite Devil (食欲の悪魔, Shokuyoku no Akuma) are said to be the persona and intellect of trained Gourmet Cells that appear in physical view when one bearer uses their Intimidation to project them. As with most of the Appetite Devils out there, Sabriel's is shown to be quite menacing and scary looking, easily taming various feral beasts with its sheer stare. Naturally it takes on a very bulky building, fitting to its nature, its muscles being big while possessing quite some scars through them. The Devil's skin is some kind of deep red, almost blood, as to symbolize its bloodthirstiness for consuming food, the same theme going on with the beast's eyes which are a menacing scarlet, said to be capable of staring into one's own soul. Being an oni-like Devil, it possesses the race's notable features such as its lower teeth being much bigger than the upper pack and also a very long horn at the top of the middle of its forehead, opening its hair up. In fact like most Devils, this oni here also possesses quite some amount of hair, light-brown at it, in order to contrast its skin tone, being also long enough to go past the beast's waist. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Despite being born an unusual Oni, like many of her race, she shows to have incredible natural strength that can match even the biggest children of the Oni. Although her unique physiology has allowed her to increase her own strength much more than her other race due to how her gourmet cells augment her own muscles. After years of training under the Daruma Hermit, she is one of the few in the Bewitching Food World to have the same power as the Three Beast-Warriors. The strength of her own muscles increases up to near inhuman heights as she is able to lift a bolder ten tines her own size without even breaking a sweat. Before she was brainwashed, Sabriel's strength could rival most of her species and even some powerful beasts that lived in Area 8, especially those who have capture levels of 400, making her in a league of her own. After having been forced to join with NEO, the brainwashing dealt to her Gourmet Cells triggered an evolution, evolving her cells beyond their original level to where she is considered one of the main members of the organization, which is only reserved for those who have earned an incredible reputation. The level of her strength now allows her feats beyond what people expected, an example of such was her ability to endure the 100g Mountain incredible gravity even without learning Enbu, showing just how much her physical strength really is. Incredible Speed: Despite how big most Oni typically are at times, they show to often at times have quite nibble movements when the situation requires it, often always trying to not destroy anything when they walk. In Sabriel's case, due to her unique physical structure, her average speed was that of a normal human before she begun training under the Daruma hermit. Over the course of the years, after she learned how to manipulate her own muscles, she was able to gain an incredible boost of speed when she often needed it. By compressing her leg muscles and increasing the blood flow solely around that region, she's able to move at much faster speeds than often any normal eye could see. Incidentally, this also allows her to react much faster than normal as well, honing her reflexes to dodge attacks that come at near sonic speeds that would be impossible to dodge. After her brainwashing and the evolution triggered within her cells, this allowed her natural body to move at that speed without needing to manipulate the muscles in her legs. When she does however, it's almost as if she's moving in a blink of an eye, making most of the opponents or beasts that she goes up against shocked before they're nearly destroyed by her power. 'Monstrous Endurance: Like many Oni, Sabriel was born with very tough skin, despite the fact that unlike others of her species, her's was more smooth and human-like than most. However, despite the initial appearance, it's been shown that it's as tough as any oni, able to withstand bladed weapons as if they were feathers. Over time with the training that she went through while under the guidance of the Daruma Hermit, she gained control over her Muscle Manipulation, allowing her to alter the density of them to give herself much more defense against powerful attacks or beasts. It is said that her defense is said to be almost steel-like, making not only her body but her attacks harder than most and making her one difficult opponent to defeat. It's also shown that her endurance not only applies to her fighting but her stamina as well, an example shown when after she joined with NEO, tested her by making her fight 100 Beasts with Capture Levels of 300 without any rest, which she did and still had enough strength to keep standing despite having many wounds on her body. Enbu Enbu(猿武, Enbu), also known as Monkey Martial Arts, and known as Monkey Dance (モンキーダンス, Monkī Dansu) Is a type of martial arts also used as an special ranking system in the Area 7, serving as an discipline for many inhabitants of the area so they can follow Bambina's laws and become stronger. During Sabriel's initial travel's with NEO, she was sent to many different parts of the Gourmet World to better enhance herself and to inspect on when the Ingredients on Acacia's Full Course would soon be ready, which lead her to get into a small confrontation with the Monkey Rulers of Area 7. Surviving, she began to learn the way of Enbu to better prepare herself, training with the help of some that already learned it, allowing her to gain mastery of it over a long period of time. She is currently around the rank of an Assistant Master, making her one of the strongest people in NEO itself, especially when she combines it with her hunting method. The sheer force of her attacks have improved dramatically, allowing her to break apart stone itself with just one slam of her foot without putting much force into it. Quotes Trivia *The character picture is based on Yuugi Hoshiguma. *It is also said that the character Sabriel is based off of is also an Oni. *Sabriel was the name used from a Fairy Tail Fanon Article the creator once made. *Despite looking more human than her clan, she can often take on oni appearances when enraged. *Sabriel's known for having a drinking problem, even after joining NEO. Behind The Scenes *The name Sabriel was also used in an article the user made on Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki. Category:Female Category:Gourmet World Category:Bewitching Food World Category:Oni Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:NEO Category:Bishokuya Category:Former Human